ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feast of Swords 2010/Guide
I dare SquareEnix to have changed this event at all, so I copy-pasted the 2009 guide. 80% chance they did the same with the event. Here in 15 hours, we'll see. Sorry to have copy-pasted it before the event started, but I can't delete it now. Their little event promo thingy did talk about furnishings so maybe they added something fun in addition to the same-old-same-old they recycle from 2009. Aeonova 15:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Everything does seem to be identical to last year, yes- save for the 2 new furniture items. As far as them being 15+ absorbs however, that wasn't the case with mine. I obtained the Katana-kazari after only 5-7 absorbs; and the Kabuto-kazari after 7-12 absorbs. I also took out all the bokken and shinai I had stored from last year as a precaution (I had obtained all from last year). In all of that, didn't see a single stable collar - only Mochi for less than 5 absorbs, and the kazari sets for more than 5 absorbs. --Munenori 13:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can attest to the above statement, I also got the furnishings after 5+ Absorbs. Updating the main article to reflect this. --XedalOfAsura 13:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) its 15+ absorbs tried with 14 and got a stable warp item on a new character without any other items Redchaos 14:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) random furnishings maybe the furnishings are random amount of malace lets test this Redchaos 15:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I think they are random. I first time I absorbed 15-16, turned in and got the Kabuto. Second time I got up to 17 absorbed and I got a stable collar.--MoveZig 17:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) confrimed its random did this on my main 5 absorbs got helm Redchaos 19:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) yes furnishings are random malace but i notice a patern on the order in which u get them helm then katana can someone confirm this Redchaos 02:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I currently have my Katana display, but not the helm display yet. It took either 5-7 absorbs. I've tried between 5 and 8 so far for the helm display and only received mochi. I don't believe it is random. I believe one requires at least 5 and the other at least 10 or 15 perhaps? Storme 10:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I received the helm display now as well. It was received on 10 absorbs. My current theory is that is will take 5 for the first and 10 for the second, but only after you have gotten everything else under those numbers, for example, all the swords before the katana, and all the collars before the helm. PS: Has anyone seen if the Wooden Katana is actually available as a prize? Storme 11:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Solo attempt I am not the type of liking to solo but i had no choice since nobody does this event. At the begining of event, I get killed like 20 times because of Mithra and timing. Once i get the timing, i fought the human armor as mnk/rng. It dealed me 1 dmg (sometimes 2) and 3-4 in critical. With 10 selbina milks i could survive easily. It took me 25-30 min to completely kill (100% -> 0 %) an armor (I got the chance to not be interrupted by the mithra). If you get killed by the mithra, take sub ranger and look for the armor you previously damaged, the armors don't regen. The most important part is to count the number of hits, at 8, the armor does a TP move : aerial toxin (30-35 dmg) or edge of death (all hp -1). At the eight hit, get prepared to cast the macro : /item "Ibushi Shinai" . If you see aerial toxin just use it very quick, otherwise wait between 5-6 sec and use the macro. If you were too fast and hit the macro for edge of death, just move around to interrupt it and launch the macro again you can still absord the malice. Hope it helps, good luck. Amaralka 23:53, April 29, 2010 (GMT+1) Added movement behaviors Although it should be rather obvious for anyone who has engaged an armor of their movement speed, and capabilities of teleportation, I felt it was necessary to mention it because of the Omodaka Armor seemly random appearance out of no where to kill event participants. Omodaka Armor isn't only aggressive, but also seems to link, which is why it seems like it comes out of no where most of the time when you engage an armor, or already engaged an armor. Keep this in mind when you do a widescan and see that Omodaka Armor is near the armor you wish to engage. I usually try to space them at least 1 map square away from the armor I am planning to engage. So a link range of about 100' or more which seems ridiculous. --Lord0din69 07:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC)